


Monochrome Lilies

by aielle



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game), Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27443083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aielle/pseuds/aielle
Summary: The Queen has ordered Earl Ciel Phantomhive to play host to a French diplomat and let him stay in the Phantomhive Manor for one night. But there is more to this guest than meets the eye and Sebastian seems to be aware of it...A Kuroshitsuji x AAside crossover.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Monochrome Lilies

It was a typical day in the Phantomhive household. The Queen's butlers have dropped by to deliver a message from Her Majesty to Earl Phantomhive and are currently having Afternoon Tea in the parlour.

"So that's how it is, Earl Phantomhive. Her Majesty wants you to handle this as an aristocrat, not as the Queen's Watchdog." Charles Grey said as he selected some sweets from the tier of tea snacks. Charles Phipps, who was seated beside him, silently sipped his tea.

Ciel Phantomhive frowned as he read the letter he was given earlier. Indeed, the orders were clear enough. He would need to host some French diplomat who was travelling through the British empire.

The envoy from France had requested for accommodations outside of London before continuing on his trip. The Phantomhive Manor was situated at a convenient distance from London and a logical starting point for the next leg of the journey. It was also secluded enough so the visit would not cause any problems. While their countries were not at war with each other, the French were not entirely welcome in British soil either.

As Earl Grey mentioned, Her Majesty explicitly indicated that he do this out of aristocratic duty. No need for the Queen's Watchdog to be involved. Ciel's visible eye narrowed. That statement in itself was suspicious. He knew the Queen well enough to know that there's more to this than it seemed. In any case, he can worry about that later. He needed to prepare for the arrival. According to the letter, the guest will be arriving tomorrow.

"Sebastian." Ciel held out the letter to the black-clad butler standing behind his chair. "See to this. I expect everything to be perfect. We must show the best of Phantomhive hospitality."

Sebastian took the letter and gave a slight bow. "Yes, my lord." Then he turned to the Queen's butlers. "May I ask for some information regarding our guest?"

"Well, you could ask." Grey shrugged. "But I'm afraid there's not much to tell."

"We only know that he is the younger brother of the current French Ambassador." Earl Phipps replied. "They are from an old aristocratic family. He is a lord in his own right." 

Phipps' brow slightly wrinkled as he added "And he also seems to like black tea."

Ciel and Sebastian both raised their eyebrows. It was unusual for the Double Charles to have such limited information on someone. It was also equally ridiculous that they only know the person's drink preference. There was definitely something suspicious going on, but it would only be a matter of time before they figure it out.

*****

The guest was expected to arrive just in time for Afternoon Tea. Sebastian checked his pocket watch. He should be arriving any minute now.

As far as preparations were concerned, things were going smoothly. Finny managed to sweep out the garden without damaging too much of the foliage. Mey-Rin was able to set the dining table, breaking only one wine glass. Bardo prepared the ingredients for dinner and only one small explosion was heard from the kitchen. Tanaka... was quietly having green tea like usual. Snake was in charge of preparing the guest room so Sebastian had nothing to worry about there.

Soon enough, a black carriage with a silver fleur-de-lis crest pulled by midnight black horses came up on the driveway. A silver and purple liveried footman alighted from the back and opened the carriage door. 

Ciel, Sebastian, Mey-Rin, and Finny who were standing by the entrance watched with interest. The footman had his face covered in a purple silk half-mask. The coachman was also dressed in a similar fashion. The French certainly had that dramatic flair.

The guest of honor finally alighted. He was a tall man who looked to be in his late twenties or early thirties. His long blond hair was tied up by a purple silk ribbon. The black suit he wore was lined with red silk and elaborately embroidered with gold thread. His white shirt had ruffles on the neck and sleeves. The overall effect was quite impressive.

Sebastian's typically placid smile sharpened ever so slightly.

" _Bienvenu, Seignuer Mont d'Or. Nous sommes honorés de vous avoir._ "¹ Ciel welcomed his guest with a courteous bow.

" _Bonjour, Comte de Phantomhive_." Replied the gentleman with an elegant bow. " _Merci pour votre hospitalité._ "² He staightened up, smiled brightly and spoke in lightly accented English. "If you don't mind, let us speak in English. I need the practice. And please just call me Felix."

Ciel nodded. "Very well, Lord Felix. Let us proceed to the parlour. We have prepared Afternoon Tea for you. Unless you'd prefer to rest first?"

Felix's eyes lit up with delight. "Tea would be lovely! Then does this mean you are inviting me into your home?"

"Huh? Well, yes of course." Ciel said, a little confused at the question. Perhaps the Frenchman needed some practice with English conversation after all. He turned and led the way into the manor. "This way, Lord Felix."

The gentleman's face showed an amused smile, like he was laughing at some inside joke. He gave a sideways glance towards Sebastian as he passed and his smile broadened.

Sebastian simply bowed, his calm expression unchaning. He then turned to the other servants.

"Finny, see to the carriage and lead Lord Felix's servants to the kitchen for refreshments. Mey-Rin, please take care of the luggage."

The two saluted and said "Yes, sir!"

Sebastian moved lightning-quick to the parlour. Ciel and Felix have already settled in, chatting comfortably with each other. Now all they need would be the refreshments.

Snake was rolling in the tea trolley when he abruptly stopped at the door. He stared at the guest, his face turning considerably pale.

"Snake." Sebastian said quietly but firmly. "Please serve the tea. Do not disgrace the Phantomhive name with any half-hearted service."

The footman turned his panicked eyes towards the butler, who in turn gave him a cold expectant stare. Snake gulped and eventually nodded. He pushed the tea trolley into the room and began to serve the two lords efficiently, though his hands were a little shakey.

Service done, Snake hurried to butler's side near the door. "Well done." Sebastian said. "Now stand up straight and don't be so nervous."

The lords took up their cups and sipped their tea.

"Mmm!" Felix sighed in appreciation. "This tea is excellent. I have never had this before. What is it?"

"I'm pleased it is to your liking." Sebastian gave a slight bow. "It is called Special Rare Ceylon Loose Leaf tea, sold exclusively at Taylor's of Harrogate in London."

"Ceylon, huh. Interesting. It has a beautiful color and a hint of citrus flavor. I would very much like to take some with me."

Ciel smiled. "Of course, Lord Felix. You may have as much as you want from my stock. I can easily buy more anyway. If you like, I can show you my collection. I am a bit of an enthusiast myself."

"Oh, that would be wonderful! I'd very much like to see what other teas I haven't tried yet." Felix said excitedly.

Afternoon Tea continued peacefully for a few minutes until a loud, bubbly voice called from the hall. Sebastian groaned inwardly.

"Cieeeeeel~!" Lizzie burst into the room. "Surprise! I came over to see you~!"

"Urk!" Ciel choked on his tea. "Elizabeth! Don't just come without notice. I have a guest right now." He reprimanded as he stood up

" _Qui est cette charmante demoiselle?_ "³ The gentleman asked, standing up as well in the presence of a lady.

Lizzie flushed. "Oh, my apologies! I didn't know you'd be busy today." She turned to the guest and executed an elegant courtesy. " _Pardon moi, monsieur. Je m'appelle Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford. Fille du Marquis de Midford et la fiancée de Comte Phantomhive._ "⁴

Felix approached her and took up her hand. " _Je suis Seignuer Felix Louis-Claude Mont d'Or. Enchanté._ "⁵ He bowed and smoothly kissed her hand. "Please, just call me Felix."

Lizzie smiled, relieved that her _faux pas_ did not offend. She immediately liked this pleasant Frenchman who had such nice clothes. "Then please call me Lizzie, Lord Felix."

"Can I just say, my lady, that your attire is very pretty?" Felix commented, gesturing to Lizzie's dress. "It fits your charming self quite perfectly."

The young lady's eyes sparkled. "Thank you! I think your clothes are wonderful too! Is this the latest trend in Paris?"

Ciel stared in disbelief as his guest and his fianceé started talking about fashion. They got deeper into the conversation and the topic turned to clothes that would look good on him, much to his dismay. Ciel was soon swepted in the fashion-crazed whirlwind.

Meanwhile, Snake surreptitiously tugged at Sebastian's sleeve.

"Black!" He whispered urgently. "We need to talk to you! Says Emily."

The butler sighed and nodded. "Very well. Let's step outside briefly."

Once out in the hall, Snake's snakes slithered out of his coat pockets and turned towards Sebastian. Snake started talking very quickly. "Black, there's something wrong with that guest! He doesn't smell human! Says Brontë. He's like those weird things in the ship but at the same time he isn't! Says Keats. Those things were artificial. This one... we're not even sure what this one is! Says Wordsworth."

Sebastian held up a hand. "Calm down, Snake. It doesn't seem like he intends to do us any harm. Just focus on your job and let me take care of the guest."

The footman let out a long breath of relief. "Alright. If you say so, Black ♡. You seem to be okay with it so it must be alright ♡. Says Emily."

The butler sighed once more. It was going to be another long day for him, he could already tell.

*****

Dinner was a relatively peaceful affair. Lizzie joined them and did a splendid job as hostess. Felix proved to be a model guest, appreciative of the food and the company. Ciel was too exhausted to contribute much to their conversation so he just let them be.

Tonight's main course was ribeye steak. Bardo stepped into the dining room to ask for their desired doneness. Ciel and Lizzie both answered medium rare.

"I'll have mine rare." Felix said. "I rather like it still dripping with red juices." He lightly chuckled at that last part.

As they were eating, Lizzie asked Felix where he was headed. The Frenchman gave an enigmatic smile. "Alas, Lady Lizzie, I cannot tell you. I am on a secret diplomatic mission after all."

"My, how exciting!" Lizzie said. "I hope it is not too dangerous though."

"Nothing of the sort." Felix chuckled. "There aren't a lot of things more dangerous than I am." He glanced at Sebastian who was standing behind Ciel's chair.

"I must say, Lord Phantomhive, your household is quite unique. I have never seen such a place managed with just a handful of staff."

Ciel shrugged. "It is simply a matter of hiring the right people. Being able to do everything that is required is simply to be expected from a member of the Phantomhive household." 

"Your Mr. Sebastian there seems to be of exceptional qualifications as well." This time Felix looked at him directly.

"I do not deserve such praise." Sebastian smiled politely, meeting the curious purple eyes with his tranquil red gaze. "I am simply one hell of a butler."

Felix blinked then laughed out loud. "I envy you, Lord Phantomhive. I can only hope to have such servants someday."

After dinner, Ciel instructed Snake to escort Lizzie home and Sebastian to see to their guest's needs for the night.

Neither Felix nor Sebastian said anything as the butler led the way to the guest room. But once inside, the Frenchman grinned, his teeth glinting in the candlelight.

"You can drop the butler act now, demon." He said jovially. "Imagine my surprise when I found one such as you acting like a servant to a mere chit of a boy."

Sebastian kept his placid smile. "Not as surprised as I am to see a vampire pretending to be a diplomat."

" _Au contraire_ , demon. I am actually a diplomat. My brother really is the French ambassador for this country."

"Then that would mean..."

"Yes, he is a vampire too."

"Hm." Sebastian filed this information in his head for later use.

"I am also on a real diplomatic mission. Just not for the French government, but for the vampire kingdom."

"I see..."

"And we really are actual aristocrats. The Mont d'Or family has been around for centuries. Of course, people just don't realize that some of us have also been in the family for just as long." Felix chuckled. "So you know my real name. May I ask what yours is? I think it is only fair to know."

Sebastian told him. Felix blinked. Then blinked again. "Well, that's a mouthful." He shrugged nonchalantly. "I shall just call you demon."

Sebastian's lip twitched in annoyance. "As you wish. But why are you telling me all this?"

Felix tossed his golden locks over his shoulder. "Why does one do anything? I just felt like it. Besides, I figured I might as well put you at ease about my intentions so you don't suddenly drive a stake into my heart while I sleep."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "I rather thought the whole stake through the heart thing was quite far-fetched."

"Indeed." The vampire grinned. "Most of the common knowledge you find about vampires are rumors that we ourselves started. Just for the fun of it. The only real thing that is true about us is the part about the blood. As you can see, I can mingle perfectly with humans. I can walk in the sunlight, my reflection shows in the mirror and I am not averse to garlic. Otherwise, I wouldn't have been able to eat that delicious Potato Gratin you served earlier. Same as how you demons can act like regular humans, I suppose."

"It is true that there are misconceptions about our kind." The demon nodded. "But if I may ask, what exactly are you doing here?"

Felix sat down on the bed and contemplated the view outside his window. Eventually he spoke. "I am trying to make my ambitions come to fruition. You see, I love humans. They are so fascinating. Most vampires think of them as just mere cattle. But I disagree with that. They are trying to live their meager little lives to the fullest. I have learned so much by observing them. I believe there is a way for humans and vampires to peacefully coexist. So in order for that to happen, I need to be in a position of power to make it law."

Sebastian's eyes widened. "So you mean..."

"Yes. I need to become King of the Vampires. And in order for that to happen, I need to gather allies. Hence the travel." He turned to the demon. "What do you think? Doesn't it sound grand?"

"It is certainly ambitious." Sebastian shrugged. "But it has nothing to do with me."

"You're no fun." Felix pouted then sighed. "Still, I wish there was a way for me to connect with the hearts of humans and vampires alike. Words are tricky and sometimes I am at a loss on what to say."

Considering how verbose the vampire has been throughout their entire conversation, Sebastian found that hard to believe.

"Then why not try music?" The demon said offhandedly. "When words fail, music speaks. At least that's what I heard from a Danish man obsessed with mermaids."

The vampire's eyes widened. "That... is genius! You're right! Even a monochrome field of lilies can have color if painted with music!"

Sebastian wrinkled his brow, somewhat confused with the analogy. But it seemed like Felix was very pleased with the idea so he decided to let him be.

"Well, it has been an interesting conversation. But I am still a butler here and must get on with my work. Will you be needing anything else for this evening, Lord Felix?"

"No, no. You and your master have been most gracious. I want for nothing else. You may go."

"Very well. I shall bid you good night." Sebastian turned towards the door.

"Demon." Felix called out as he was about to leave. "Thank you. For the talk and for the idea. That was very wise of you."

"Think nothing of it. After all, I am simply one hell of a butler." Sebastian smiled and left the room.

**Author's Note:**

> *This whole thing was the result of the Fantome Iris S-SOL repeat livestream earlier. The idea came up as they performed the cover for Monochrome Kiss, which was the Kuroshitsuji anime's opening song for season 1. And yes, I am a massive fan of Kuroshitsuji too.
> 
> *Headcanon for Felix's mission & vampire lore.
> 
> *During the Kuroshitsuji timeline, relations between Britain & France were strained. Long story short, they were fighting over parts of Africa.
> 
> *Taylor's of Harrogate is a real place that really sells Special Rare Ceylon Loose Leaf tea. It has existed since the Victorian era.
> 
> *British aristocrats were often required to learn foreign languages, so Ciel & Lizzie are both fluent in French.
> 
> *Spoken French lines in _italics_.
> 
> *The "Danish man obsessed with mermaids" Sebastian refers to was Hans Christian Andersen, famous for his fairytales such as The Little Mermaid. I mean no disrespect towards the man, I just stated it this way for the sake of comedic effect. The quote "When words fail, music speaks." is also attributed to him.
> 
> French Translations:  
> *Disclaimer: My French is quite rusty so this might not be 100% accurate.
> 
> ¹ "Welcome, Lord Mont d'Or. We are honored to have you."
> 
> ² "Hello, Earl Phantomhive." "Thank you for your hospitality."
> 
> ³ "Who is this charming young lady?"
> 
> ⁴ "Pardon me, sir. My name is Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford. Daughter of the Marquis of Midford and fianceé of Earl Phantomhive."
> 
> ⁵ "I am Lord Felix Louis-Claude Mont d'Or. Delighted."


End file.
